The use of quantity-controlled pendulum-slide pumps in internal combustion engines has been prior art for a long time, in order for example to be able to easily adapt a delivery rate and a pressure of a fluid which is to be conveyed to the requirements of the internal combustion engine.
From DE 195 32 703 C1 for example such a generic pendulum-slide pump is known for supplying an internal combustion engine with lubricant, in particular with oil.
A disadvantage in the known pendulum-slide pumps, however, is in particular the high stress of the inner rotor at particularly sensitive sites, namely at a transition from a groove wall to a groove base or respectively in the groove base itself. In the described embodiment, the pendulums are mounted here articulatedly on the outer rotor and are guided radially in the previously described grooves in the inner rotor.